VS2 Short ep11sh2 Common Ground
by MLVS Team
Summary: Short story 11.2 of Moonlight Virtual Season 2, by Evilous and Candomom. This short takes place between virtual episodes 11 and 12.


**Moonlight – Virtual Season 2  
Short 11.2 – Common Ground **  
Rating: PG13/T

**Writer: Evilous and Candomom**

Beta'd: Writers Group

**VS2 Writers Group includes Candomom, ClChen, Conni4, Evilous, Misfit, Mx wwmickd, Night Owl, Phantom Phoenix, Photosue and Sunny. **

Disclaimer: Moonlight and its characters are owned by CBS and Warner Brothers. All use of Moonlight and its characters in this venue are for entertainment purposes and completed solely for the pleasure of Moonlight lovers. The original storylines and episodes have been created by the VS2 Writers and Discussion Group. We hope you enjoy.

Special thanks to our pajama producer Sunny… for finding a translator from the French.

This short takes place between virtual episodes 11 and 12.

* * *

Oscar couldn't even look at her, the waves of sadness and pain rolling off of her; it almost hurt to be near her. She had been in tears for the last hour, since the instant the plane started moving; it got worse when she could no longer see Mick out the window, he was but a mere speck on the ground even with his vampire vision. What could he say to make her feel better? She would rather stand and face death than be separated from Mick; he knew that, so did everyone else.

When she ran out of tears she simply curled into a ball and stared out the window, her eyes cold and dead. The life that he had come to know in them was gone; she was nothing but an empty shell. For months he would have begged for silence with her instead of her constant questions and dialogue, but now that he had silence he would do anything to make her talk.

"He didn't want you to go." Beth looked over to him, still nothing in her eyes. "He was only pretending to be strong to protect you. You have to be here for your own safety and his as well."

Beth nodded, "I know."

She went back to staring out the window. It was painful to watch her but he sat back for the remainder of the flight there was nothing he could do for her now.

*****

Her insides were screaming to turn the plane around, she wanted to go home… to Mick. She didn't care about the risk, everything had finally come together for them and now she was forced to leave… alone. Sure she had Oscar, she could hear him tapping his toe quietly as he watched her stare out into the sky, but he was not her Mick.

She kept playing out the memory of when they made love, how amazing it felt, like they were one person, connected. He had been so worried about losing control, but she knew better, she knew her Mick; her guardian angel would never hurt her. Now Mick knew it too, and instead of enjoying each other, making up for lost time, she was on a plane going to some unknown destination far away from Mick.

"He didn't want you to go." Oscar's words startled her as she looked over to see her new protector. "He was only pretending to be strong to protect you. You have to be here for your own safety and his as well."

All she could do was nod and say, "I know."

She knew alright, he was right, but in truth she would rather be with Mick. She knew there were no certainties in life, no guarantee how long you had to live; even a vampire's life could be cut short. All she wanted was to spend what time they had, together not apart, because of some master plan in which she was just a pawn, she was not completely aware of.

She knew, but she still felt the emptiness crawling inside of her. Mick and she had become so much to the other; it was painful not knowing when she would see him again. She was so used to having him around; she didn't know if she could survive without him near. It was almost funny really, all the times he tried to push her away, out of his life. It never worked and now neither wanted to be apart but yet fate pushed them far apart. They had broken down the final barriers, he realized that he would never hurt her, that they could make love and it was beautiful; now she is forced away.

Beth let out a soft sigh as she heard Oscar adjust in his seat; this was going to be a long flight. She didn't know where she was going but she would always know her heart was with Mick, back in LA where she left it with him.

**********

Oscar had adjusted his seat so he was reclining. He was desperately trying to block out the pain that was flowing from Beth. Truth be told, he was dealing with his own issues regarding going under. He could still taste Carmen's tears. She acted tough but underneath she was a scared little girl. She and Beth are very much alike. Carmen, like Beth, had been traumatized at a very young age. Since her turning almost 30 years ago, he had watched out for her, even before her turning they had been bonded.

He ran his hands roughly over his face trying to clear his mind. He needed to have a clear head if he was going to keep them safe. He turned his head to see Beth staring blankly out the window. _Damn__. _A lifeless lump of Beth was no good to either of them. _She needs to want to fight. She needs to be focused__._ He sits up quickly and his seat snaps up loudly. Beth's head jerks around to Oscar. She watches as he moves over to the wet bar pulling out a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. He pours two shots, and then takes the bottle and both shots over to Beth.

She looks from his face to the shot in his hand and back. "Drink." He orders her. Beth frowns but takes the shot. She knocks it back then looks at Oscar. He smirks. _Good, she's still got some fire left._He gulps down his shot and pours them another round. "Lesson one in how to stay alive while on the run, get pissed and stay pissed," Oscar states as he sits down by Beth.

Beth sighs hanging her head. "I think I'm too numb to be pissed." Oscar motions for her to take her shot. As she does he begins to speak again, "I can fix that. I can only guess that Mick has not told you a lot about vampire history or politics." Beth leaned back in her seat beginning to feel the effects of the tequila. "No, he tries to keep me as far away from that as possible." Oscar took another shot. "Well, we have plenty of time. I think once you know how you and Mick play into this crazy mess you'll have no problem getting pissed and staying pissed."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML


End file.
